Reflections
by xToxicWaste
Summary: What if Mojo didn't create the Rowdyruff boys? What if they also happened to get hit with the black Z rays because of Mojo's foolishness. What if the boys also had normal lives at first; going to the same school as the Powerpuff girls z? But, the boys were also known as the school's bad boys before even getting hit with the rays, Full summary in story. CounterpartXCounterpart
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO MY FANS! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! SO HERE'S A NEW STORY! KISSES FOR ALL! MWA! MWA!**

**Akane: -slaps me with a fish- o-o**

**Me: o-o….Thanks, I needed that.**

**Akane: Yeah I could tell. Anyway! Today's story's PPGZ!**

**Me: YAAP 8D ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Aria doesn't own Dameshita! Powerpuff girls Z!**

**Summary: What if Mojo didn't create the Rowdyruff boys? What if they also happened to get hit with the black Z rays because of Mojo's foolishness. What if the boys also had normal lives at first; going to the same school as the Powerpuff girls z? But, the boys were also known as the school's bad boys before even getting hit with the rays, The girls had never really paid that much attention the boys, vice versa for them, but obviously fate had something in store. **

**Makoto: Brick**

**Takashi: Boomer**

**Jiro: Butch**

**X-x-x**

Mojo beamed. He had done it; he had finally been able to create a replica of the chemical Z! It had hit him one night on a coffee run, the idea was simply so ingenious that Mojo had patted himself on the back and bought himself some banana cake, just to celebrate. However Mojo had fueled his replica with dark particles and his own body hair. He needed to make this as evil as possible and it would surely work wouldn't it? It would. It had too. After all Mojo was obviously the most evil being out there therefore his creations would be just like him, (Evil and not total failures.)

Mojo grinned to himself, satisfied with his logic. Now, just as the Powerpuff girls z were created he would aim the machine gun at teenage boys! Not girls, (because girls were stinky as Mojo liked to think.) Boys were surely stronger therefore his plan would be perfect.

Now, Mojo had successfully already picked out his subjects! _The three bad boys from new Townsville high._

**x-x-x**

A young girl inwardly sighed, her unusual neon pink eyes facing the window, her orange-ginger like hair pulled into a single French braid going down her back, blowing the bangs out of her eyes, the girl was known as Akatsutsumi Momoko, or Blossom a member- or in this case the leader of the Powerpuff girls Z. currently the poor girl had passed the level of beyond boredom from her English lesson.

Both of her best friends Miyako Gotokuji- A girl with blonde her which passed her shoulders only by a couple inches; (she insisted that she wanted to grow her hair out) She also had a pair of stunning crystal clear baby blue eyes (she was also the one which Momoko was highly jealous at with the amount of love-letters in her locker) Miyako was hoping that one day she would be able to live her dream and get into the fashion industry.

Her other best friend, Kaoru Matsubara was a totally different story, She had jet black hair which reached down her back in uneven layers, however she pulled the look off quite well, her hair often in a high pony tail for sports though, otherwise was left down, Kaoru had amazing light green eyes and was amazing in the athletic department. (Momoko was also equally jealous with the amount of male attention she would receive.) Kaoru was hoping to become a female wrestler one day- well it was either that or a police officer. As long as she was able to beat people up it was all good for her.

Momoko sighed softly once again; she was at the mere age of sixteen, only a couple months away from reaching the age of seventeen. September had just started meaning a new year to look forward to, she couldn't wait until New Years, maybe this year she would finally be able to watch the fireworks with a boy- hey, a girl could dream.

Giggling softly at the idea Momoko began to flee to her fantasies, a light pink blush coating her pale cheeks. It wasn't new that Momoko would daydream about having herself a boyfriend, however being the leader of the Powerpuff girls Z and having to look after the city were her top priorities, this Momoko knew well, she was barely having the time to catch up with school AND keep up the whole undercover hero life cliché. It was all ridiculously tiring but nevertheless Momoko enjoyed her life and considered herself as a very lucky person. However there would be no time for her to have a boyfriend anytime soon, Momoko still wondered on how it was possible for Miyako to have time for Taakaki- or as she liked to call him 'Taka-chan' but then again, the two were merely 'Just friends' as Miyako had liked to put it.

_Still, _there was that something in the back of her mind that kept irking her that the start of something bad would happen today. _Something horribly bad. _

**X-x-x**

Makoto **(A/N: Brick)** groaned, standing up from his seat and making his way towards the front desks of the classroom, however after seeing the satisfied look of his teachers face when he had told him to move made him instantly change his mind, so instead he made his way towards the exit, his blood red eyes locking onto a pair of curious neon pink ones- It was almost as if they looked slightly disappointed, that annoyed the orange haired male to no end for reasons he himself could not identify, scoffing he left the classroom, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

To say the least, the male known as 'Makoto' was pissed. For one thing, he had woken up late due to the fact that his alarm clocks batteries had ran out. By the time the boy had gotten ready and left his house he was attacked by some crazed monkey. Brick scowled, why the Powerpuff girls' z there weren't to save him he would never know. He always hated those girls, sighing and leaning against the wall Brick yanked out his phone. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy was an extremely good hider then that deranged monkey would have probably gotten him, however he couldn't understand why the monkey had wanted **him** of all people. Shrugging it off, Makoto smirked seeing a text from one of his best friend's Jiro **(A/N: Butch) **

**x-x-x**

A blonde haired boy sighed, his light blue eyes bored. The male had tanned skin much like his friend Makoto's. His finger's lightly drumming against his desk, just barely noticeable due to how loud his class was, the blonde rolled his eyes, it was only natural when a teacher would leave the room. Just when Takashi was sure that he would fall asleep he felt his phone vibrate. _Finally _His mind seemed to say as he grabbed his phone, automatically checking to see if the teacher had returned, as he did so he held his phone under his desk, unlocking it to be greeted with texts from his friends.

_To: Takashi_

_From: Makoto_

_Why the fuck, are you not answering your whatsapp?_

Takashi rolled his eyes before replying

_Teacher dipshit. She just left,_

_Whatever, get on whatsapp, Jiro managed to get himself kicked out of class._

Takashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, it was becoming a habit. Sighing softly the male found his thumb already touching the whatsapp icon on his IPhone. _Group chat with Makoto and Jiro, Of course._ The blonde thought with a small smirk.

_Jiro: It was the fucking weirdest thing- Oh. Hey Takashi_

_Takashi: What was weird?_

_Makoto: The fact that some deranged monkey was chasing me and Jiro this morning._

_Jiro: Jesus Christ It was weird, the thing kept shouting the word 'Mojo' after every sentence._

_Takashi: You mean that monkey who's always attacking the PPGZ?_

_Makoto: Yeah him, _

_Jiro: I thought he just attacked the city._

_Takashi: He does, but he fights the PPGZ too _

_Makoto: Enough about the PPGZ already! Takashi, are you still in class?_

_Takashi: Yeah why?_

_Jiro: well get out! _

Takashi raised an eyebrow but complied as he grabbed his bag and began to walk out the classroom, the class, too focused on their social talk to notice however what caught him in surprise was that, a pair of baby blue eyes was watching in confusion as he left the classroom.

_Makoto: Hey Takashi!_

_Jiro: I think he died._

_Makoto: What? Isn't he too young?_

_Jiro: He probably got hit by a truck._

_Makoto: we're still in the school building idiot._

_Jiro: Yeah but-_

_Takashi: Shut up! My phone's vibrating like fuck right now!_

_Jiro: You out of class?_

_Takashi: Yeah, where are you guys?_

_Jiro: Reception, might as well ditch while that crazed receptionist lady's not there._

_Takashi: Alright, alright._

_Makoto: Takashi hurry your ass -.- Do you know how tired my fingers are right now?_

_Jiro: You're tired? I just had P.E first period._

_Makoto: Yeah but you actually like that shit- wait. Why the are you texting me when you're like right next to me?_

_Jiro: Well you just replied so-_

**x-x-x**

Jiro blinked as he looked up, "Oh look, Takashi's here."

Makoto put his phone into his back jeans pocket, looking up to greet his friend.

"So where we headed?" Takashi asked

Makoto shrugged and he placed his hands into his pocket. "Candy store?"

Jiro rolled his eyes "Aren't you too old to go to a candy store?"

"Dude, are you actually being serious right now? It's a fucking candy store. Who said anything about age limits? This isn't freaking drugs" Makoto said rolling his eyes causing Takashi to snicker.

Jiro just scoffed shaking his head. "Whatever, you guys need to go to your lockers?" he asked, raising his eyebrow

Makoto shook his head while Takashi merely shrugged,

"Great! Arcade here we come-!" Takashi grinned

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa. I thought we were going to a candy store-" Makoto argued

"Oh my god, why the hell am I even friends with you two." Jiro deadpanned

**x-x-x**

Makoto grinned, holding up his chocolate ice cream in glee.

"Remind me again how the fuck we ended up in an ice cream parlor?" Jiro asked, licking his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Takashi shrugged, holding his own vanilla flavored ice cream "Eh. Who knows?"

Jiro merely shook his head as he watched his ginger haired friend completely devour his ice cream.

Takashi sweat dropped "Well, he always did have a bit of a sweet tooth."

Jiro couldn't help but crack a small smile at that. "So what now-"

The boys jumped in surprise as a loud bang was heard from behind- "Aha! I have finally found you three- Mojo! Now, I can finally be able to defeat the Powerpuff girls Z- Mojo!" Mojo beamed as he held a ray gun almost to his size.

"Ack! It's that idiot monkey again!" Makoto said in surprise

"Ugh, not this again! I just had PE!" Jiro groaned

"Well we're gonna' have to run then, aren't we?" Takashi commented raising an eye brow at the scene

"No shit Sherlock, we have to protect the ice cream!" Makoto spoke, determination clear through his blood red eyes causing both, Takashi and Jiro to sweat drop.

"Enough! You three will be the perfect subjects to defeat the Powerpuff girls Z- Mojo!" Mojo spoke grinning as he held the gun to fire.

Makoto blinked in surprise before slowly backing away, both Takashi and Jiro following.

"Not so fast!" Mojo yelled, twisting and turning the device; "Now how do you-"

"AJHSDJKASDJKADJKASDJKD!"

Mojo stared in surprise as the ray had hit all three boys head on. Grinning in satisfactory Mojo continued to stare, curious as the cloud of smoke began to fade away.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: THERE! I DID IT! THE FIRST CHAPTER! Ohmygod I already know where this story is going. See how prepared I am? Though, don't expect regular updates, this story will probably be updated every few weeks or so.**

**Akane: -sips her Pepsi- o-o **

**A/N: o-o –sips my sprite-**

**Akane:….o-o….Well. BAII READERS!**

**A/N: WAIT I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING A STARING CONTEST-**

**Akane: -.- Sweet baby Jesus**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOOT I'M UPDATING. YOU'RE WELCOME MY MAGICAL PENGUINS**

**Akane: AYYYE- wait. Where the fucking fuck is my Pepsi?**

**A/N: Ask Momoko- ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Akane: =w= Sweet queen Latifa. DISCLAIMER! YOU'RE UP!**

**Disclaimer: ARIA DOES NOT OWN PPGZ OR ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE**

**x-x-x**

_(Oh darling don't you worry, _

_we'll make our own love story)_

A young girl yawned as she made her way through the crowded hallway. Her raven hair tied into a high pony tail on the side, curtsey of Miyako. Her neon green eyes half lidded as she continued to make her way into her classroom,

_Bloody Villains _Kaoru thought scowling; they had kept herself along with her two best friends Miyako and Momoko up all night! Being superheroes was really taking it out of them. Kaoru slumped into her seat as she turned to face both of her equally exhausted friends.

"Ugh, Yesterday was so tiring." Kaoru groaned as she rested her head onto the desk,

Miyako nodded in agreement, her own eyes also half lidded as she fought the urge to yawn "It was, It was weird too, like what was that about?"

Momoko shrugged her shoulders; her hot pink eyes showed concern even with the bags showing "Do you think they're all planning something?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow towards the ginger haired girl's suggestion "Like what happened with _Him _a couple years ago?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment "That could be the case; they could be planning something big."

Momoko frowned, she was about to reply towards Miyako's statement but was interrupted by the door slamming open, "What the fu-" Kaoru started staring towards the door in annoyance

Miyako blinked in surprise as she found herself and practically everyone else in their homeroom turning to see what was happening.

"Kyaa! It's Makoto-kun!"

"Whoa, Jiro looks fucking hot!"

"Ohmygosh Takashi-kun looks amazing!"

"What..." Momoko started as she gaped towards the door

"The-" Miyako continued, equally baffled as the fearless leader

"Fuck." Kaoru finished as she raised an eyebrow towards the crowd that was now forming.

Momoko was the first to snap out of it as she rolled her eyes and turned back towards the girls "did they seriously have to slam the door?"

Miyako nodded, "It was a stupid entrance," the annoyance clear in her tone

The raven haired teen merely scoffed before resting her head once again against her arms that rested on her desk "Who knows? They're idiots," she waved them of "Though, I'm probably going to become deaf if they don't shut up," Kaoru said, indicating towards the large crowd around the three boys.

"What the- more than half these people aren't even in our freaking home room!" Momoko exclaimed indecorously as she once again gestured towards the amount of people

The blonde once again gaped "Isn't that Miss Keane?"

Kaoru blinked as finally removed her head from her arms only to notice the overly populated classroom "Holy Shit-! What? Oh my fucking God this is ridiculous. I thought this kind of shit only happened in Shojou Mangas."

Momoko just frowned "Were they always this popular?"

"They did have a lot of fangirls but- wait a second...Is that Princess?" Miyako merely winced as she saw Princess try to make her way through the sea of people,

"Oh this out to be good-" Kaoru grinned "I almost feel sorry for the three"

The ginger haired teen found that Kaoru was right as she watched amused as Princess try to get through, but alas the poofy haired rich girl simply could not get through the crowd- Momoko snickered as she watched Princess get kicked out of the entire classroom.

"Huh...what do you know, Kaoru was right for a change." Momoko said grinning as the green eyed girl merely scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it looks like they're...leaving? I can't tell- heck, I can't even see their faces" Miyako said frowning.

"With the way everyone's acting it's like freaking Tom cruise was here" Kaoru spoke, rolling her emerald eyes

"Wait a second...girls-" Momoko started

"Yeah Momo-chan?" Miyako responded, raising an eyebrow towards the girl in question

The ginger haired girl was cut off as their belts started beeping, the three exchanged glances, nodding before standing and grabbing their belongings.

Kaoru stiffened at the sight of the overly populated doorway "Oh for the love of-! MOVE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE WAY! THREE SICK GIRLS COMING THROUGH- OH FUCK NO! MOLLY MOVE YOUR ASS! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR STOMACH TO HAVE A HEADACHE I SUGGEST YOU MOVE- OH MY GOD! MOVE PEOPLE MOVE!"

Both, Momoko and Miyako sweatdropped as Kaoru continued to unleash her wrath, successfully managing to make her way through the crowd, it took seconds but the two finally caught up with their 'persuasive' friend.

Kaoru merely huffed in annoyance as she was finally away from the nonsense, turning around and catching sight of both friends, the raven haired girl indicated towards down the hallway as she began walking, it didn't take long for both girls to catch up towards their friend, now all three girls ran up the stairs, racing towards the roof.

"Ah, Momoko, You've got the key right?" Kaoru asked towards their ginger haired friend,

"Yeah- hold on," with a click indicating that the door was now unlocked Miyako grabbed the door handle, opening it successfully.

"Finally!" Kaoru muttered as the three ran out, to the middle of the terrace, pulling out their compacts.

"What's the trouble?" Momoko asked, looking in her compact to see Ken, the professor and Peach

"Oh girls! Thank goodness! What in heaven's took you three so long?!" The professor exclaimed, staring towards the large screen in the lab, "Mojo's at it again!" Ken continued, arms flailing

"Alright, alright! Calm down we'll have it done before the start of first period" Kaoru said rolling her eyes,

Momoko shook her head towards Kaoru and smiled at the three in her compact "We'll have it done, don't worry guys! Oh and Ken, pick up my strawberry shortcake from that new bakery next to the mall would you? It's the new one! Thanks!"

With that said the ginger haired teen didn't even give a chance for the young boy to reply as she cut him off by shutting her compact, the three exchanging knowing looks.

"_Hyper Blossom!"_

"_Rolling Bubbles!"_

"_Powered Buttercup!"_

"_Powerpuff Girls Z!" _

Momoko-now her alto-ego Blossom, along with her two teammates Kaoru, now Buttercup and Miyako who was now Bubbles turned to look at the view of the city from the roof.

"Ah, did Ken say where Mojo was causing trouble Blossom?" Bubbles asked raising an eyebrow towards their leader.

Blossom shook her head and turned towards Buttercup, "Any ideas where he could be?"

Buttercup merely rolled her eyes "Where else? Downtown obviously, that or near the Mayor's place, he never really does trouble anywhere else."

The ginger haired superhero resisted the urge to roll her own eyes "Alright, come on!" she exclaimed before taking off into the sky, leaving her signature light pink streak behind before seconds later it disappeared, now both Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged knowing glances before bending both their knees slightly before also taking off after their leader, both leaving behind their own signature streaks of blue and green.

**x-x-x**

A boy who hid behind the wall on the roof grinned, his ginger hair messily covered with his red baseball cap, the tips of his hair barely touching his shoulders as he turned to face his two friends "See, I told you."

Jiro merely rolled his eyes "Well, it was obvious, who the hell else has the same hair and eye colour-" Jiro blinked as he saw Takashi open his mouth to answer the question. "Don't fucking answer that."

The blonde rolled his dark blue eyes before turning towards the boy with blood red eyes "So what are we going to do _Brick_?"

The male now known as Brick simply smirked, turning towards his two best friends "Isn't it obvious? What that idiot monkey did to us was a good thing," Jiro couldn't help but smirk towards their leader's now growing dark aura.

"So what, we're going to tell their secret to the world?" Takashi asked

The raven haired male shook his head "Nah that would be too easy, what do you think Makoto?"

Makoto smirked once again "We're going to make their lives a living hell."

**x-x-x**

**Flashback~**

"_Brick!"_

"Butch!"

"_Boomer!"_

The three boys automatically turned towards each other.

"Whoa," the raven haired boy started as he stared towards the blonde haired male "Nice threads dude- when'd you change? And what the fuck's a Boomer?"

'Boomer' now blinked as he turned to face both his friend's, he then looked down towards himself "Wha- wait. It's not just me- where the hell did you get those clothes!"

The ginger haired male merely stared towards his bickering friends, then down towards himself in awe "Did we...transform?"

Jiro blinked as he stared towards the ginger haired teen "Wait- does that mean the weird shit we called out are our names now?" he asked

"I guess so..."

"Wait, so I'm Butch? That sounds like a freaking Dog's name!"

"Least you didn't get stuck with 'Brick' like am I supposed to be a fucking wall now?"

"What the hell are you two complaining about? I got stuck with Boomer!"

"...Dude, does that mean you get to explode or something?"

"What!"

As the three continued to bicker they had yet to notice a certain monkey staring towards the three boys in glee "Success!" he suddenly cried out

At the sound all three boys turned to look in the direction of the monkey "You!" the three cried out in unison.

"At last! I- Mojo, have finally created the one thing that can beat the Powerpuff girls z!" Mojo rambled as tears of sheer joy ran down his face.

"Uh..."

"Dude, this is so wrong"

"Does anyone have a tissue...? This is starting to gross me out"

As Butch practically shoved a tissue box into Mojo's now bawling face he was met with a giant grin as Mojo hugged all three boys in glee

"My sons, Mojo! At last! We shall continue with our dream to destroy the Powerpuff girls z!" Mojo yelled, oblivious to the disgusted expressions on the boys.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did this guy just call us his sons?" Butch asked, flabbergasted

Boomer resisted the urge to cringe when Mojo blue his nose into a tissue near his direction "So what, this guy's our mom now?"

Brick blinked "That's not such a bad idea...Mama!" The boy with the baseball cap on backwards yelled as Mojo looked down towards the boy

"Did you...Did you just call me...'mama'?"

"Uh...Yeah?" Brick answered

"...Oh this is wonderful! We can finally become one happy family!" Mojo suddenly cried out as he lashed the boys into a bone crushing hug.

Both, Butch and Boomer turned to glare towards the ginger haired teen "Thanks a lot shitface."

Brick merely offered what could only be a glare as he shot the middle finger up towards both boys, signalling to 'Shut-the-fuck-up'

**x-x-x**

**End of Flashback~**

**x-x-x**

**A/N: WOOT! AN UPDATE! YOU'RE WELCOME! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO FREAKING DO MY ART ASSIGNMENT. **

**Akane: R N R MY LLAMAS!**

**Me and Akane: BAII!**

**-cricket cricket-**

**Me: Oh fuck- AKANE. TURN THE THING OFF!**

**Akane: O-O ADHJASHDJAKDS –trips and turns off the thing in process-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akane: WELCOME BACK MY FANS! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU ALL DEARLY-**

**Me: What the- SOMEONE SHUT HER UP D8 SHE'S MESSING WITH MY LINES! SECURITY!**

**Akane: NO. STFU ARIA. THIS IS MY BIG MOMENT! –Ahem- Here's another chapter of reflections! DESCLAIMER-KUN!**

**Disclaimer: .-. uh...Aria doesn't own PPGZ or anything recognisable?**

**Akane: GOOD. NOW ENJOY READERS c':!**

**Me: W-wait wha-**

**Akane: Oh yeah- Thanks Aria, I almost forgot o-o THE POWERPUNK CHARACTER NAMES!**

**Berserk: Moriko Tsumiakadzu**

**Brat: Minako Tokujigou**

**Brute: Kasumi Baramatsu**

**Akane: .-. Please be aware that Aria is stupid so she used BiPinkBunny on Deviant art's version of their names so credits go to her, Her artwork is also freaking amazing omg. Anyway –coughs- ENJO**

**Me: ENJOY READERS!**

**Akane: HEY!**

**x-x-x**

_(Baby don't you know? _

_We're just those misfits who have to hide)_

A young girl with blonde hair sighed softly as she pulled out her concealer from her makeup bag. "Would you like me to do your make up Momoko-san?" Miyako asked softly as she gave a polite smile.

Momoko shot her friend a grateful look "Thanks Miyako, I'll try to get more sleep to get rid of these bags." The ginger haired teen pulled a face as she stared towards herself in the mirror of the girls' bathroom in dismay. "Kaoru, you should at the very least let us cover up your bags, you really do look like a zombie." Momoko pointed out

The raven haired teen glared towards her ginger haired friend before staring at herself in the mirror, as if debating on whether or not to agree to put the wretched stuff onto her face, she truly did look terrible, her eyes were all ready half lidded and her dark hair a mess, her eyes showed lack of sleep with the dim circles underneath, finally; with a sigh Kaoru gave a small nod in agreement. "Fine, but only to cover up my bags, nothing too girly."

Miyako beamed as well as Momoko as they both nodded enthusiastically, Momoko, grabbing Miyako's make up kid and effectively emptying the whole load next to the sink causing Kaoru to visibly cringe as she could only stare at the load, wide eyed.

"Just...what the heck is that thing?!" Kaoru screeched pointing towards an eyelash curler as if it was a talking loaf of bread.

"Oh Kaoru calm down, It's just an eyelash curler," Miyako waved her off, her eyes hinting amusement as she giggled softly towards Kaoru's antics.

"That is an accident waiting to happen." Kaoru deadpanned

Momoko rolled her eyes towards their tomboy friend "Kaoru, just sit still." The ginger haired teen spoke, starting to put the concealer onto their hesitant friend.

"Ah, Momoko, make sure it's the right shade for her." Miyako spoke, grabbing a hair brush and walking behind Kaoru, pulling out the hair band which messily tied her hair together in a single pony tail.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who said anything about hair!" Kaoru gaped

"Oh Kaoru, just hush while we fix you up." Momoko said, lightly slapping her friend's arm quickly before going back to doing the task of her makeup.

Miyako just rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head "Kaoru, I'm going to tie your hair in a high bun since you have gym first, that alright?"

Kaoru merely rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. As long as it's not in my way I don't really care."

Momoko merely sighed before nodding towards the blonde who giggled in response, then went back to fixing her hair.

"Oh Momoko, could you hand me those bobby pins please?"

"Oh sure, Miya-chan!"

"Bobby- what." Kaoru asked, utterly flabbergasted

"Thanks Momoko! Do you have any spare small bows?"

"Wait a second-"

"Oh yeah, green for Kaoru right?"

"Bows?!"

"Yeah! It'll match her outfit!"

"Who the fuck cares about my outfit-"

"Yeah I've got a really cute lacy green one for Kaoru!"

Kaoru immediately shut her mouth, it was obvious she was going to get nowhere with her protests seeing as how her friends were already much too sucked into the whole deal. Kaoru rolled her emerald green eyes; they were fussing way too much about the whole thing.

"Ah, on second thought what about a hair band with a bow?" Miyako asked

"I totally should have bought those with me! They're in my locker though!" Momoko gasped

"Thank the lord." Kaoru muttered

"Hm? Did you say anything Kaoru-san?" Miyako asked

"Nah, just things about the upcoming soccer match." Kaoru replied

"Oh yeah! Kaoru you're in the team! I can't wait to watch that!" Momoko grinned

Miyako blinked before recognition appeared in her baby blue eyes "Oh my gosh, Kaoru! I totally forgot I was cheerleading for that! You're seriously going to whoop the other team!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes but smiled "Yeah well, it's in a few months,"

The ginger haired teen grinned "Well, that's good! We finally have something to look forward to!"

Kaoru just shrugged and looked away so that she could hide the grin threatening to appear onto her features.

"Done!" Miyako beamed causing both Momoko and Kaoru to look towards the mirror in anticipation,

"Oh my gosh Miyako! Kaoru looks so pretty!" Momoko beamed as she stared towards Kaoru wide eyed.

The raven haired teen merely gawked at her reflection in the mirror, as she stared towards the messy high bun on her hair, a few strands falling to frame her face along with her dark bangs; Miyako- true to her word had also put a light green bow just in front of her bun on the side.

"Absolutely not." Kaoru bluntly spoke

"What! Kaoru! why?!" Momoko yelled, baffled

"I look...girly," Kaoru spoke, as if the word was revolting

Miyako sighed "You look fine Kaoru-san"

Momoko nodded her head in agreement "Yeah Kaoru!"

Kaoru frowned but sighed "Fine, fine, but I'm not keeping the bow and the doughnut on my head's heavy"

"but-"

"Bow means no bun-"

Momoko huffed "Fine," she began taking the bow out with gentle care in order not to mess up her hair.

Kaoru grinned in triumph causing both Momoko and Miyako to sigh in disappointment "It looked so cute though..." Miyako trailed off

The ginger haired teen nodded in agreement "Yeah I know...too bad Kaoru's too stubborn to admit it."

the raven haired teen merely rolled her eyes at this, sighing and shaking her head "Whatever, we've already missed like two periods"

the blonde blinked "You're right Kaoru-san! We need to get to third period before we get in trouble with Ms Keane! She's probably noticed that Mojo was defeated like half an hour ago!"

Momoko groaned in misery "What if she gives us detention for slacking? We're supposed to head straight back from whenever we're saving the city!"

Miyako was already packing up her makeup which Momoko had thrown out. "We better hurry if that's the case," the blonde grabbed onto her side back and shoved her kit inside.

Kaoru groaned "But I don't wanna'!" she whined, flailing her arms about "I'm going to get such a lecture from Mr Snipe."

"Isn't he your maths teacher?" Momoko asked as she zipped up her bag

"Yeah, that and he's a total ass." Kaoru said rolling her neon green eyes while picking up her own school bag

"Isn't he supposed to be really strict?" the blonde haired teen asked as she held the girls' bathroom door open for both her friends to exit from

Kaoru nodded, "You have no idea on how stupid he is, he gives us like three complicated worksheets to finish in about twenty five minutes!" the raven haired teen shook her head in annoyance, It looked like she was about to continue bad mouthing the teacher but she merely shook it off.

Momoko patted her dark haired friend and smiled "guess you're gonna have to work hard then, eh Kaoru?"

The emerald eyed girl rolled her eyes "Yeah, Yeah."

As the three continued to walk down the hall, chatting about whatever was running through their teenage minds Momoko was the first to stop as the three had turned a corner.

"Wha-"the red haired spoke, blinking in surprise as she stared towards another trio in the hallway.

"Tsumiakadzu-san?" Momoko asked blinking in surprise

"Tokujigou-san?" Miyako asked, who had also blinked in surprise

"Baramatsu?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow

Said trio merely turned around and raised their eyebrows towards them "What are you looking at?" Kasumi was the first to ask,

Moriko tsked "Good girls like you really need to know their place, speaking of which shouldn't you bimbo's already be back from your so called 'illnesses'"

Minako just snickered "Idiots, I'm surprised you haven't even been suspended yet from your lack of attending classes." Rolling her eyes she began to inspect her nails

"Has anyone ever actually told you to fuck off?" Kaoru asked, not in the least intimidated by the three, what kind of superhero would she even be if she was?

Miyako frowned towards the three "Come on Kaoru, they're not even worth it," the light blue eyed girl spoke gently as she put a hand on the girls shoulder.

Momoko nodded "She's right Kaoru, lay off. It's not like we actually came here to talk to them? it's like listening to a dog bark next to you for eight hours straight." The ginger haired girl rolled her eyes causing Kaoru to snicker.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kaoru shrugged as the three began to talk past the other trio.

"Wait a fucking minute you little-" Moriko started

"Ah Moriko-san." A teacher had called from behind "I was wondering whether you had ran off again, you can come back inside as long as you don't disrupt my class again."

Moriko grunted, glaring towards the three grinning girls before nodding towards Minako and Kasumi, then turning and following the teacher who was walking back into the classroom, Minako and Kasumi exchanged glances before walking in the same direction, probably back to their own classes.

Once the door was shut Momoko and Kaoru both burst into laughter while Miyako stifled her giggles, trying to atleast seem polite enough not to laugh at her situation.

"W-why are we even laughing? It wasn't even that funny!" Momoko said, as she was attempting to regain her breath

"Because you're all stupid." A voice called from behind causing all three to turn around in surprise towards the three figures standing in front of them.

"Again? Why do we keep only seeing trio's" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow "I'm beginning to think that everyone in this school are triplets."

Momoko rolled her eyes towards Kaoru's behaviour but couldn't help but agree. "Surprisingly something right came out of your mouth. Why the hell are we only seeing people in three's now?"

"Can you girls actually, I don't know, maybe just shut the fuck up?" the raven haired male asked, his face showing slight irritation.

Kaoru glared towards him, her mind instantly making up a fact that this boy was even more annoying than the other two "And who decided that you could just butt in? If you didn't want to hear then, I don't know; maybe just walk the fuck away?"

A snicker was heard behind the boy "She got you good Jiro."

"Shut up Takashi." He glared

"Both of you just shut the fuck up!" the red haired male snapped causing both males to abruptly shut their mouths but still glare towards each other.

"Guess they got their periods early." Kaoru muttered towards both friends causing Momoko to cover her mouth in case she burst into a fit of giggles as Miyako just bit her lip to keep the grin from forming.

"Listen guys," Momoko started, successfully gaining the boys attention "We really have to get to class, so could you please?" the made the effort to use hand gestures to signal that she wanted them to side step so the three could make their way down the hall.

"Oh, yeah sure," Makoto smirked as he side stepped, causing both Jiro and Takashi to exchange looks but follow as they moved out of the way.

"Thanks!" Miyako smiled as she followed a smiling Momoko and a suspicious Kaoru down the corridor.

As soon as the three girls were out of sight Takashi immediately looked at the grinning red head in question "What happened to 'Making their lives hell'"

"Yeah I was going to put that tomboy bitch in her place!" Jiro complained, glaring towards their so called 'leader'

"Stop getting your panties in a twist" Makoto commented rolling his eyes as he pulled out what it was that he had hid from his pocket causing both boys to gape towards the smirking boy with the red hat.

"When did you-?!"

"Dude- is that?"

**x-x-x**

"Just how are they even on the list?" Momoko asked as she glanced towards the three as they walked off

"List?" Kaoru asked baffled "What list?"

"You know the girls bathroom on the top floor? The one that's almost always full?" Miyako asked towards Kaoru,

"Yeah why?"

"The list is a ranking of the best looking boys in school that's why" the pink eyed girl deadpanned

"Oh...wait don't tell me- they're..?" the tomboy trailed off

"Yeah, pretty much." Miyako said sighing, "Those three are on the very top."

"No wonder they're so fucking popular." Kaoru said, rolling her neon green eyes,

Momoko just shrugged "You know what I find weird?"

"What?"

"It's just...You know how I'm usually all boy crazy whenever I see really hot boys?" Momoko asked

"Yes fearless leader, we are all aware of...of how boy crazy...you...are?" Kaoru's eyes lit up in recognition "Except you didn't go all gaga over those three!"

Miyako blinked as she stared towards the redhead in surprise "that's right...Momoko would usually go nuts for the whole 'bad boy' type...so how come this time you haven't?"

Momoko shrugged "That's actually what I've been wondering, do you think I'm growing out of the phase?"

"Suzuya Tohomiko." Kaoru deadpanned as she spoke the first name that came to her mind

"That boy is the pure definition of sexy- oh god no, he takes sexy to a whole different level!" Momoko squealed her mind already drifting towards fantasies of the boy on a white horse in armour while she was at the top of a tower.

"Well...we can safely assume that she still has yet to pass that phase." Miyako sweatdropped as she watched Momoko fangirl with hearts in her eyes.

"I seriously don't know whether to be relieved or worried at this point." The raven haired girl said as she took cautious steps away from the redhead.

Miyako nodded before something caught her eye "Hold on a minute..." she began, her sudden tone was enough to snap Momoko out of her fantasies and turn to the blonde along with Kaoru right away,

"Momoko-san..." she began

"Yeah Miyako?"

"Your belt." She said simply causing the redhead and Kaoru to exchange looks "What about my belt?"

It was the horrified look that the blonde had once she stared towards Momoko in the eye

"Your compact's missing."

**x-x-x**

**A/N: THERE. I'M SORRY IF I LEFT YOU ALL SITTING THERE LIKE 'WTF' BUT WHATEVER. UPDATES. I'M UPDATING! HORRY FOR ME GETTING OF MY LAZY ASS AND DOING SOMETHING USEFUL FOR A CHANGE! **

**I've seriously gotten into the anime 'My little monster' but the only thing Is I love the pairing Natsume and Sasayan! Their so adorable that I swear I cry mini waterfalls just by the mention of both their names in one sentence!**

**Akane: You talk too much .-. Anyway you're welcome for the update- blah, blah, blah**

**R N R!**


End file.
